In some cases, a user may be charged with monitoring a value (e.g., a temperature, a pressure, a light level, a noise level, an altitude, a velocity, an acceleration, a flow rate, force, torque and the like). The user may monitor the value only during certain times, for example during business hours but not during off hours. In addition, the user may have to process a large amount of data in a small amount of time. Systems and methods for automatically monitoring the value and alerting the user may be desirable.